Beyond Wiki
__NoEditSection__ Wiki pic.jpg|Shadowstorm|linktext=Titan of Shadows Wiki pic5 003.jpg|Sharpfang|linktext=Titan of Twilight Wiki pic6 003.jpg|Burntide|linktext=Titan of Water and Fire Wiki pic4 001.jpg|Moonstar|linktext=Shadowstorm's Loyal Pet Legend of the Titans At the beginning of time, a great power was discovered by three chosen warriors, the first Titans, Autumnmoon, Silverstar, and Nightthunder. The were chosen by the goddess Dryga to mold this power, the Nyo element, into three powerful swords, the Three Dryga Swords. These sacred blades housed a limitless power only the Titans can wield safely. When the three found each other, a great evil swept over the land, Lord Kato and the Changelings. Lord Kato created the Sword of Souls as an item that equals the power of the Dryga Swords. They plotted to take over the land, and purge Nyova into eternal darkness. Thus ending it's delicate balance between the light and the dark. He believed that with the Sword of Souls in hand, he was invincible. However, this blinded him of danger and his strength became his weakness. Lord Kato was outnumbered, subdued, and executed by the three Titans and peace was restored once again.... The Rise of Soulkeeper The three Titans die centuries later, but their spirits live on in Shadowstorm, Burntide, and Sharpfang. Likewise, Lord Kato lives on in his descendant, Soulkeeper. Who now possesses the Sword of Souls. Soulkeeper learned from the mistake his ancestor made: he had let the Three Titans roam free. With the unholy blade in hand, he plans to slaughter at least one of the three Titans to earn certain victory. Like Kato, he allies himself with Queen Krutel and her Changeling army. He plans to bring the Drakoans to their knees by persuading his Solas Angel kin to fight the Feather Shades. However the Feather Shade Titan Shadowstorm has already found and bonded with her Dryga Sword, the Sword of Storms. And is ready to fight her mother's murderer. But will it be enough to slay this monster? The Swords of Dryga Soulkeeper has been defeated, The Sword of Souls destroyed, and peace is restored to Nyova. But Snipe wants nothing short of revenge on the Titans. He attempts to seek guidance from Soulkeeper himself, however, when a problem occurs, he realizes he needs the blood of all three Titans. In his first attempt at this, the great Nachenyu Alpha, Steelskull is mortally wounded by the hand of Snipe. Before he joins Dryga, he passes on the location of the two remaining Dryga Swords, The Sword of Fire, and The Sword of Twilight. The only tools to destroy Lord Kato's legacy forever. On the way, they discover new friends, and reform the Nyova alliance. Snipe is driven by pure hatred and allies himself with the Changelings and the White Yetis to form a strong army, as Lord Kato had once done. The three Titans wonder if he will be the next Lord Kato. An unexpected ally aids our heroes in their time of need. They must find the Dryga Swords, before its too late.... 'Author's Note:' 'Warning: This Wiki Contains Spoilers' Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Stories